


The Case of the Ascending Angel

by skargasm



Series: Spike and the Harris Boy [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Spike and Xander run A.I. Sunnydale – the weird and wacky cases that walk through the door.....
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Cordelia Chase, Riley Finn/Buffy Summers, Xander Harris/Spike
Series: Spike and the Harris Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596706
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the beginning of a new series by myself and The Lady Merlin, my co-writer. We ended up writing three stories in all but we never imported them over to AO3, so here they are. You may have read them originally over at 2Storytellerz on Livejournal.
> 
> Remember the Hardy Boys? That's where the original idea came from.
> 
> Based in Sunnydale, these are the stories of the weird and wonderful cases that Spike and Xander try to solve whilst running A.I. Sunnydale based on prompts taken from our fc_smorgasbord table below.

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/n942mAg)

* * *

"I can't believe we haven't had more cases - Sunnydale is **full** of weird stuff going on. I mean, just last week, Giles lost a delivery at the Magic Box in mysterious circumstances."

"Xander - "

"I think it might have something to do with Buffy - she's taking our cases and doing stuff for free. I think we should be asking her for more referrals." 

"XANDER!"

"Huh - what?"

"Pet - it's hardly complimentary that I'm down here giving you a rather spectacular blow job even if I do say so myself and you're talkin' 'bout work!" Scowling, Spike looked up at Xander.

"Errrr - yeah, it IS truly spectacular honey, it's just - well aren't you frustrated?" 

"Well I am now - looks like I ain't getting a shag til we've talked." Making no secret of his dissatisfaction, Spike slithered up the bed to lie next to Xander, automatically reaching for his cigarettes as he tugged the sheets up to his waist. 

"Spike, no! We agreed - no smoking in the flat!"

"Humph, fine!! Right, what are ya on about Pet?" 

"Well, apart from the vision cases we've got from Cordelia, they're hardly banging down the door are they? And have you noticed that all the cases Cordelia is sending us involve nasty, messy demons? We've spent more money on detergent taking care of her Sunnydale visions than in the last three years hanging out with Buffy!" 

"Xander, focus!! You're right - we haven't had a lot of cases. I dunno - maybe we need to look at where we're advertising. Want me to beat Willie up again?" 

"No, no - I think he's motivated enough from last time. And can I just say, very handy that Willie has demon in his family going back aways cos otherwise? You would have the mother of all headaches based on what you did. I didn't even know people's ankles could turn that way and not snap, and as for what you did with his ear - whoa!" 

"It's a talent, luv, Angelus taught me well! This one time, Angelus, Dru and I spent a weekend with this family! I could tell you some stuff that would just turn your stomach, pet – those were the days!" 

"Ugh with an additional eww! I hate it when you start reminiscing about the good old days with Angelus and Drusilla." 

"I lived with the Harrises for God knows how long - don't see why I can't _talk_ about my family. And I put up with you talking to the Cheerleader all the time"

"That's different! Cordelia calls us with work for a start, and hey, playing on the male side now - tends to mean I'm not going to be interested even if she does have nice boobs. And it's different - you're a vampire – you've already told me that vampires are interested in anything that walks!" 

"You're not walking and I'm _very_ interested in you!" Spike turned and leered hopefully at Xander.

"Oh yeah?" Suitably distracted, Xander found himself smiling at the look on Spike's face – hopeful and lustful at the same time.

"Yeah...."

"Less talk, more spectacular blow job!"

"That's more like it!"

* * *

"Monseigneur, all of the planets are in alignment. The portents have all come to pass, and the relevant signs are all there. Now is the time. We merely await your order to perform the first part of the ritual."

"Bastien, are you sure?"

"Very sure. We have checked and double checked."

"Then yes. It is time to release the demon."

* * *

Closing and locking the door of the hotel, Angel walked slowly down to his apartment. It had been a long, boring day with very little in the way of cases which was good because no painful visions for Cordelia; bad because it meant no money in the A.I coffers. Yawning, he headed straight to the fridge and grabbed a package of blood. Looked like otter for dinner tonight - Cordelia had taken to ordering him some exotic types of blood. He refused to say anything to her about it, but he was enjoying the surprise of what type he had today. Filling his 'I'm the Boss because She Says So' mug, he stood by the microwave and waited for that all important ting. Another yawn cracked his jaw and he stretched, enjoying the feeling of his spine realigning. It was a good job he didn't have a date with Cordelia that evening - he would be a complete wash out and she always insisted on 110% of his attention when they did go out. 

He was trying to think of where to take her next - the ballet was out as it bored her rigid and he didn't think he could stand another night listening to her snore right in his ear. Actually, not true - there were _some_ nights he was perfectly happy for her to snore right in his ear. With a smug smile, and an internal correction - never _perfectly_ happy - Angel grabbed the mug from the microwave and sat down at the table. Life was good, life was very good. Even his irritating childe was proving helpful - being able to palm off the Sunnydale demons to Spike and Xander meant he could avoid those awkward meetings with Buffy and her soldier boy. He couldn't stand Riley and not just because of what he and his damned Initiative had done to Spike. The boy was so _earnest_ he set Angel's teeth on edge and there was no way he even wanted to think about what Angelus would do if he ever got his hands on him. Riley was just Angelus's type - he would just _love_ to twist and mould that earnestness into something evil....

Taking a big gulp, he stopped to consider how it tasted. Otter was ..... _interesting_. Another sip and he wondered if Cordelia would give him the name of her supplier because it was really good. Leaning back on his chair, he took a longer draught, enjoying the spicy taste on his tongue. This was -

"ARGH!" A sharp pain in his chest like he'd been stabbed by lightning and Angel lurched to his feet. God, what the hell was this? Maybe the otter had been spiked or something because the pain was excruciating, building and building until he could barely stay on his feet. It felt just like the last time he had lost his soul and Angelus had been released but that just wasn't possible - it made no sense at all. 

Angel fell down, the mug smashing to the ground beside him and splattering otter blood all over the kitchen floor and his trousers. Clutching at his chest, he struggled to his hands and knees before another wave of pain sent him back to the floor. Biting back screams of pain, Angel began to crawl towards the living room, desperately trying to reach the phone. This couldn't be happening - there was no rhyme or reason for it, it just couldn't be happening. He needed to warn people - needed to talk to Cordelia and get her to leave L.A; he needed to talk to Spike because after Cordelia, Spike and his lover were the next 'possessions' that HE coveted. Tears streamed down his face as the pain mushroomed and he realised that he wasn't going to make it to the phone - he wasn't going to be able to warn any of them. They were all going to be in danger and there was nothing he could do about it.

"CORDY!!!!"

* * *

"Spike, it's Cordelia." 

"Hey Cheerleader! Xan and I were talkin' 'bout you the other night. How come all the stuff you send us is so bloody messy?" 

"Spike, this is serious. It's about Angel." 

"Oh don't tell me - he's run out of that flippin' hair gel he uses and needs advice as to whether super-glue will keep his hair standing over his mono-brow?" 

"Angel lost his soul." All sense of humour disappearing, Spike sat up straight on his chair. 

"WHAT?!!"

"I - look, it's not too clear, the visions never are. But what is clear is that Angel's soul has gone walkies. Wes thinks it's to do with a French prophecy, something about an ascension. One of the requirements is a formerly souled vampire - ringing any bells in the bleached emptiness that is your head?"

"You seem mighty calm about this love - thought you and Peaches were a bit closer than this." 

"You don't want to know how I'm feeling right now, Spike, so don't push me. The reason for calling you is that we think Angelus is heading to Sunnydale."

"Why the hell would he be coming here? Sorry but that makes no sense luv. I woulda thought the first person he'd be headed for was you, sorry if that scares ya." 

"Oh believe me, I know what he wants with me. I've heard from the leather-wearing one and he made it _perfectly_ clear what he wants to do with me once he's sorted out a few things. I have absolutely no intention of making that possible so my location will remain a mystery to all."

"Shit, love, I'm sorry. What makes you think he's coming this way?" 

"Two reasons - he mentioned something about rounding up his childe and his consort - I assume from that he means you and Xander, although we're gonna be having a chat about this consorty thing Mister!" 

"Boy's not my consort." Spike's voice was sharp, the subject not something he wanted to get into. "What was the second thing?" 

"This French prophecy? It involves the Hellmouth."

"When doesn't it?!" Spike sighed. "Okay, I'll get a message to the rest of 'em. How long til he's expected to hit the welcome sign?"

"We're not sure. He called me from a cell - not something we expected since Angel can barely turn a cell phone on let alone use a hands-free while driving. Why?"

"No reason - just wanted to get a rough idea of when he might hit town. Look, I better get hold of Giles and them lot - you make sure you stay safe, yeah? Boy's attached to ya - would rather nothin' happened to you." 

"Oh I intend to be around to make sure that soul is shoved so far up Angel's ass he can taste it. And I want in on when we find out who's done this. Nobody messes with my boyfriend, especially when I've put in so much work to get him up to scratch. I didn't get this demon upgrade for nothing." 

"'right, Pet. I'll get Rupes to give Percy a call, get their heads together and figure out this prophecy shit."

"Okay Spike. Keep me informed - please."

"Will do luv." Putting the phone down, Spike sat in a state of shock. Angelus was free and heading for the Hellmouth - Xander and he knew better than to complain about how quiet things were and this just proved it. Spike couldn't help but hope it was a more sane version of his Sire than the one who had escaped following Angel getting his leg over with the Slayer. That Angelus had more than one screw loose and Spike did not relish the thought of meeting him again - no doubt, there would be retribution for Spike teaming up with the Slayer in the first place, and there was the matter of a few hits with an axe he might have to pay for as well. But first off, he needed to get Xander glued to his side and warn Giles and the girls - things were about to get scarily interesting in Sunnydale.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Xander was walking back from the print shop with a box of new fliers for Sunnydale AI. The day was bright and the sun was shining and he briefly considered stopping at the ice cream shop for a large scoop of cold, creamy vanilla ice cream topped with warm, gooey rich fudge. He didn't want Spike to worry though. The vampire could be so totally overprotective but, of course, he'd never admit it. If something should even look at Xander the wrong way, Spike would viscously kill it and stomp on the remains with his boots, and he would proudly deny any feelings of concern or worry the entire time. It gave Xander a warm sappy feeling with a side order of queasy. Demon guts are never pretty. Maybe he'd give that ice cream a miss after all. But a small cone wouldn't hurt. It was small and best of all it was portable, so compromise. Compromise was good, wasn't it?

A quick stop to buy a large chocolate cone and Xander was again on his way back to the office. A big smile on his face and happily licking away at the drops of sweet goodness that tried to slide down the cone as the ice cream melted in the hot, late afternoon sun. He was just going by the alley that nestled between the book store and the film rental place when he heard a hissing sound followed by a cloud of smoke. Peering into the alley, Xander tried to see if he needed to call the fire department. Still unable to see for sure, he took a few tentative steps into the alleyway.

“Where there's smoke, there's smoke bombs?” he asked looking down at the small cylinder near his feet. He suddenly felt something strike the back of his head and saw the dirty, littered alley rushing up to meet him as he collapsed and blackness descended.

* * *

Spike paced impatiently across the hard wood floor of the Sunnydale AI office waiting for Xander to return or the sun to set. He didn't particularly care which came first. He'd placed a call to the watcher and they'd coordinated their efforts to locate and warn everyone who might be a potential target for Angelus. They'd managed to find everyone. Everyone except Xander. Spike kept trying to reason with himself. The sun was out so he would’ve been safe enough, and Xander had only run round to the printers to pick up the new fliers. An errand that should have taken half an hour. Tops. If Angeuls had anything at all to do with this...Spike didn't know what he was gonna do. He'd managed to pass some time on the phone with Wes and Giles trying to decipher the prophecy. Seems whoever these idiots were they decided they needed to sacrifice Angelus and scatter his ashes into the hellmouth. Only then would their god be appeased and grant them access to the eternal plane. Sounded like a load of bollocks to Spike but then most prophecies usually sounded kinda far-fetched. 

He started when the phone rang, and he darted over to lift the receiver. “Sunnydale AI.”

“William, my boy.” The voice sounded happy yet tinged with a touch of madness which ignited feelings of dread and apprehension. 

“Angelus,” Spike replied trying to keep his tone neutral.

“Have you missed me childe?”

Spike didn't want to take the chance of making Angelus angry when he didn't know where Xander was so even though he wanted to rant in frustration and tell the bastard to fuck off, he didn't quite dare, instead he simply said, “Yes.”

“Yes... What?”

“Yes, sire.” Spike sighed. He was starting to wish he hadn't bothered getting out of bed today.

“You seem quiet. What's bothering ya lad? Lose something?”

Spike closed his eyes against the world. Wanting nothing more than to have Xander walk through the door with his goofy grin and an incredible story for why he was so late getting back. He knew better though and fear for Xander made him want to tear Angelus apart. “Do you...if you.”

“Don't worry he's fine and he'll stay that way as long as you do exactly what I tell you.”

“What the hell do you want?” Spike said barely keeping a lid on his anger. Angelus was so very good at taunting and verbal torment, and Spike was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his temper in check.

“I would rather discuss the details in person.”

Yeah right, like Spike would willingly walk into a trap. “I'm not -”

“Certainly William. That's fine I'll just give your boy my best.”

“WAIT! Wait!” Spike shouted before regaining control. “Where?”

“The mansion and I don't have to tell you to come alone, do I? I mean, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen like...oh I don't know. Alexander might fall and break something. He can be terribly clumsy.”

“No! No.” Please, don't hurt him, he kept chanting over and over in his head. Out loud he said, “I'll be alone. Don't-”

“You're not trying to tell me what to do are you?”

“'Course not. Wouldn't do that.”

“Didn't think so William. See you soon boy.”

* * *

Xander woke to a throbbing headache and the uncomfortable familiar feeling of being gagged, blindfolded, and tied up. He wasn't sure what that said about him. What kind of person is intimately familiar with the feeling of being tied up. Xander shook his head at the total fucked up strange life he led but stopped when it sent the throbbing in his head up a notch or two. His throat felt dry and sore, and he tried to swallow around whatever was shoved in his mouth. It felt and tasted like someone had shoved dirty socks in there. He groaned when he wiggled his toes and realised his socks were missing. Found them or at least one. Great.

He was lying on his side and the arm pinned under his body felt numb like he'd been lying on it for a while. The soft surface he was lying on suggested he was on a bed and dressed apart from his missing shoes and his socks. He carefully rolled over not wanting to tumble to the floor and unable to break his own fall. He hissed behind the gag as the blood rushed back into his arm and prickly, painful feeling slowly returned. He wished Spike was there. He would've rubbed it for him, but it could be worse he supposed.

“Awake I see,” said a scarily familiar voice. 

Shit Xan! Will you never learn. Don't say - er think things like that. His mind raced trying to figure out how Angel could've lost his soul. Again. If- no. When he got out of this he was gonna make sure Angel's soul got shoved so far up his brooding ass, he would never lose it again. Ever. He wondered if Angelus had grabbed anyone else as he listened to the vampire’s footsteps while he moved about the room.

“As much as I prefer keeping you in here and out of the way, we gotta move you to the other room. William is going to want proof that you're not harmed.” Xander heart leapt at the name and hoped Spike wasn't in any danger. He listened as Angelus continued, “had to bash it into his thick head sometimes but he did manage to learn a few things from his old sire.”

Xander tensed when he felt cool a hand slide under his back and another under his legs behind the knees and he was lifted easily off the bed. Any thoughts of gentle handling when right out of his head as he was then slung over a shoulder, the blood rushing to his head and an arm clamped around his legs at the calves tight enough to bruise. 

Thankfully they only went a short distance before he found himself dropped on what felt like a couch. He bounced a few times and had a scare thinking he was going to tip over the edge and land on the floor before he managed to regain his balance and lay panting on his back with his arms pinned painfully underneath him.

“Oops! Did I drop you. Sorry about that,” Angelus laughed not sounding sorry at all. Xander wanted to slap the bastard when he felt a hand smack his cheek playfully.

“Get him set up over there. My dear childe will be here soon and I want everything to be ready for his arrival.” 

The calm, over-bright tone scared Xander more than any threats could have, and he flinched when he felt hands grabbing his arms and pulling him upright. The hands quickly removed the coarse rope binding his hands while other hands kept a firm grip on his upper arms. He felt movement near his feet and he winced as full circulation returned in a rush when the ropes fell away. Tugged up on his feet, his legs promptly started to buckle, and he was roughly caught under the arms and dragged across the floor. He hurriedly tried to get his bare feet back under himself as they scraped painfully across the stone flooring. He'd finally regained his balance when he was spun and pinned against a wall. Rough hands raised his arms over his head, and he felt cold metal wrap round his wrists followed by a click that seemed to echo in the quiet of the room. The sound had such a finality to it and Xander's heart sunk as a feeling a foreboding crept over him. He tried to remember that Spike was out there somewhere and he would be working with the others to find him.

He squinted into the light as the blindfold along with a few strands of his hair were suddenly ripped away. As his eyes adjusted he saw the smiling face of his worst nightmare - Angelus in all his crazy leather wearing glory. Xander tried to move back as a large hand ran roughly over his body and grabbed at his crotch. 

“Not bad. If only I had a little more time we could get better acquainted,” Angelus said with false sadness and a small shake of his head. “William will be arriving soon though and I have a few things to do before he gets here. Oh, don't look so sad,” he said as Xander stared daggers of anger at the smug, smiling face. “We'll have plenty of time for fun and games after I show my childe the error of his ways. Then we can all have a nice time together.”

Leaning forward Angelus removed the gag and before Xander could even think about taking a much-needed breath, he found his mouth taken in a rough brutal kiss. Xander's heart was pounding and he was beginning to see flashes of light dancing in front of his eyes when his mouth was finally released and he gasped taking in huge gulps of air. Mocking laughter echoed in his ears and his head spun as he looked up to watch Angelus swagger out of the room.

* * *

Spike sat on the floor, his legs drawn up with his arms wrapped around them and his forehead resting on his knees. He felt like he was holding himself together by sheer force of will and the slightest lack of concentration would send him flying apart. He felt like this was all his fault. Not that he had anything to do with freeing Angelus but if it wasn't for him, Xander wouldn't be stuck in the mansion going through who knows what. He'd called the watcher's flat as soon as he'd gotten off the phone. Giles was going to pick up the girls and he promised to arrive as soon as he could. It couldn't be fast enough for Spike. Every minute was another minute Xander had to spend with his screwy sire. He almost laughed when he realised that applied to both Dru and Angelus. The whole fucking family was off their nut. No wonder other vampires thought he was odd with the family he had. If he hurt Xander in any way Spike would ...what? Stake him? How would he explain that to Cordelia? Spike's head spun and his stomach churned with worry and guilt. He shouldn't worry about what anyone else thought. If his sire dared touch what was his then he should kill him without a second thought. So why the hell was he still sat here waiting for the others to arrive so they could form a plan to save both of them. He didn't understand it any more than he understood the tears that slowly leaked from his eyes leaving a wet patch on the knees of his jeans. The sound of the door opening and the concerned voices of Buffy and Willow brought him to his feet. He turned away and scrubbed a hand across his eyes and face, wiping away any remaining wetness.

“Spike. Have you heard anything else,” Giles asked as he entered the office behind the girls.

“No. Only the one call but it was enough. I've got my instructions and he knows I'll come to him. Got no choice do I?” If anyone noticed Spike's voice was a little rougher than normal, they didn't say anything and he was grateful for it. He normally enjoyed baiting and verbally sparring with the slayer but that was definitely not something he needed right now. 

Taking seats around the office, they discussed various options and tried to come up with the best plan of getting Xander back safely, and Angel's soul back where it belonged. Then they could figure out how to deal with whoever thought freeing Angelus was a good idea. An hour and several plans later, they decided on a simple straightforward plan. 

“Are you sure about this Spike?” Buffy asked.

“Yeah,” Spike answered with a nod and a sigh. “Angelus is expecting me. Don't know what he'd do if I didn't show. Don't wanna find out either.”

“I know but I'm not sure how long it will take to find all the ingredients we need to preform the restoration spell,” Willow said with concern.

“Don't matter as long as ya get the job done, yeah? I'll keep him busy while Buffy gets Xan outta there. He won't do anything I won't heal from.” Spike hoped that was true but wasn't sure. His sire was bound to be angry after Spike's betrayal the last time he was around but Spike was willing to risk it. No way was he gonna risk leaving Xan alone with an insane Angelus for any length of time. Spike lifted a sword but thinking better of it, he set it back down. Seeing the curious look Buffy gave him he said, “wouldn't do any good. Wanna make him think I'm happy being there.”

She nodded and gave him a small smile. “We'll get him back Spike. I promise.”

Grabbing his duster and wrapping the familiar leather around his body, he followed the others out the door. He looked up at the stars as he and Buffy walked towards the Crawford Street mansion and he said quietly, “I'm coming Xan. Hang on.”

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

”Cast it.”

“Yes Monseigneur.” Instantly obedient, the effects were invisible to the naked eye, or rather the human naked eye. Monseigneur could see quite clearly that the net had fallen precisely where it was required, leaving the cadre within the boundaries and keeping such irritants as the Slayer and her witch locked outside. It was good that the demon was distracted and Monseigneur felt no sympathy for the distractions – the demon's childe and it's partner were acceptable casualties. The time was upon them and they could not afford to let sentimentality get in the way. Their ascension was assured, the prophecy was coming together exactly as had been predicted and soon the demon would play it's role in the higher purpose. As it should.

* * *

“What the bloody hell!?!” 

“Willow – what's going on? Is this one of your spells?”

“Dear Lord!” 

“Okay, watcher, you seem to have the best idea of all of us – what the fuck is going on?” 

“Spike, I really have no clue. I can only assume that Angelus has magic users working for him. I have never seen a construct such as this – it's completely fascinating.”

“Fascinating or not – it leaves me on this side with the Great Pouf and you with the slayer on that side. Fat lot o' good that's gonna do Xander. Right, bugger it, I'm not keeping him waitin' any longer. No telling what he's doing to Harris while you're out here being _fascinated_. Find a way – round it, over it, under the fucking thing, I don't care – you get your arses in there to help Xander. Got it?” Spike did his best not to let the sheer terror he was feeling show but he knew he wasn't successful. Waiting for the slayer to turn up before going for Xander had been bad enough. Getting to Crawford Street only to find that _just_ as he stepped into the courtyard, a magic weave came down which kept the slayer et al **out** meant he was facing Angelus on his own. Not a problem – he was big enough to take his licks, but it totally fucked up the plans to get Xander out. And by the looks on the faces of Buffy, Willow, Giles and Riley, it was obvious that they thought so too. Looked like he was on his own.

* * *

“Tell me, does Spike tell you that you smell sweet?” Angelus inhaled deeply, his face pressed against Xander's neck. “You do, you know. I thought it was the ice cream you were eating when I collected you, but no, it's something ….. innate. I wonder – does your blood taste sweet as well?” 

Xander shuddered, trying to shrink back into the wall, get as far away from Angelus as possible. Angelus was pressed against him from torso to feet, pushing Xander back into the wall as he scented his hair and moved down his face. His heart was thudding in his chest and he knew he needed to do something to get Angelus away from him – that his experience with Spike told him that the scenting led to tasting which often led to - 

“I – I thought you had things to do, stuff to set up. You know – to get ready for Spike. Unless you're planning on doing a half assed job of it.” 

“Ah, and there's the mouth I've been waiting on. Always got more to say than is good for you, don't you boy? Like to go on and on – what is it you call him? Ah yes, Deadboy. Is that what you call Spike when he's fucking you? Do you scream for him Xander – call out his name while he rides you? I wonder, would you scream for me? I think you would somehow – I can smell it you know. I could always smell when you were feeling - _needy_. Angel would never act on it, but me – I have no objections to partaking of that sweetness of yours. After all, it's in the family isn't it. Sometimes when he was with Buffy, he'd be watching you, did you know that? He wanted you too – wanted to bend you over the library table and give you what you were practically begging for. Would you like that?? Find out what it's like to be ridden by a **real** vampire?!”

“He already knows.” Eyes closed, Xander sighed with relief, before blinking rapidly to hold back the tears. Peering over Angelus's shoulder, he could see his Spike. 

“Ah, and there's William. Willie, you took your time – I was about to start the family party without you.” 

“Why don't you leave Harris alone, eh? So what if he got turned on around ya? For fuck's sake, he was a teenager – linoleum turned him on. Anyway, I'm here, as instructed, _Sire_. What dya want?” 

“Oooh a little bit of jealousy there Spike?? Worried that the boy might want to upgrade?? Don't worry – Angel's not interested. That useless bastard can barely handle the woman he has – and by the way? I cannot **wait** to get my hands on that set of curves.” Stepping away from Xander, Angelus turned and smirked at Spike as though expecting agreement.

“Don't think you're gonna get the chance somehow. Reckon you're not gonna be around long enough.”

“Oh really? And just who's going to stop me, Willie?? What – you think you've got the balls? Tsk tsk, obviously you don't remember things as clearly as I do – the last time you had to team up with that bitch the Slayer to get your hands on me. Somehow I don't see it being any different this time. Unless – ah yes, it looks like you're without backup this evening William. Finally seen sense have you? Want to come home to Daddy?”

“'Twas Dru who wanted her Daddy – I couldn't give a flying fuck if we never saw you again.” As they bantered back and forth, the two of them were walking round in a tight circle, both looking for an opening, an opportunity to take the other down. Xander bit his lip, determined to stay quiet and not be a distraction. He had every faith in Spike but he knew that any fight between them wouldn't be easy. Angelus wouldn't be pulling any punches but to say Spike had daddy issues was putting it mildly.

“Ah Willie my boy. I couldn't help but notice that your boy Harris doesn't have anything resembling a claiming mark. Does that mean you don't want him long term? Just fucking around with him are you? Or could it be – oh yes, that would be that lovely government chip that is keeping you leashed. What – Harris the best you could do now you're only part demon? For shame, Willie, for shame. To be brought so low.”

“You shut your mouth!” 

“Touch a nerve did I, _Pet_? Is it because Harris is the lowest on the totem pole or could it be because as a vampire you're pretty much impotent?? Can't ever sink your fangs and get a proper taste can you? That moment when he's coming, when he's seeing stars, when all you want to do is slide your fangs into his neck and taste his ecstasy? Missing out are you??”

“I told you to shut your mouth before I shut it for you.”

“How about this then Willie? We share him – wouldn't be the first time would it? You, me and a hard, male body between us – fucking and feeding? The way it should be when the women weren't around and we could play just that little bit harder....”

“Don't you talk about him like that....” Xander could see Spike was on the verge of losing his temper and he hesitated. Should he say something? Would it help or hinder? But before he could make that decision, Angelus said the one thing that would make Spike hesitate.

“Fine. What if I told you I could fix that little problem of yours? What if I told you I could get rid of that chip and give you back your bite? Still want me to shut my mouth?”

* * *

“The veil has been dropped Monseigneur. We merely await your order.” Chevaughnion turned and looked at his faithful servant. He had known Bastien for nearly 500 years and in that time, the other Sk'vald demon had never let him down. For 300 of those years, they had been preparing for the ascension – gathering all of the components, marking events in history that foretold this exact period of time. There had been much celebration when Angelus was cursed with a soul, all of them aware that it meant their time in this forsaken dimension was coming to an end, that ascension was close. And now, now they were mere hours away. Everything was coming together and finally their time had come. 

“Gather the others – we will collect our final ingredient and make haste to the Hellmouth. How goes the excavation?” 

“It's gone extremely well Monseigneur. The destruction wrought during the Mayor's attempt has actually made it easier for us – we are almost completely ready. Monseigneur?”

“Yes Bastien?”

“I – I wanted to say what an honour it has been serving you for the past 500 years. I am awed by the fact that we will soon return to our home dimension – it has been a long time coming but I knew under your leadership this chance would not pass us by.”

“Thank you Bastien. I can think of no other that I would want by my side.” Clasping tentacles, the two demons took a moment to commune together, the most intimate their species ever got. All being well, this was the last time they would commune in this fashion – once they ascended they would be one entity, never to be separated again. 

With the smooth motions typical of their species, Bastien went to gather his comrades together and they moved towards the main hall where the sounds of fighting could clearly be heard, even without their exceptional hearing. Switching to translucence, they entered the hall and waited for their chance to collect the ex souled vampire – he was the final ingredient.

* * *

“You can remove the chip!?!”

“Oh yes, Willie my boy. Says something that in the hours of my release I have found a cure whilst the slayer and watcher have found nothing in how long has it been?!” Stunned, Spike staggered back,trying to figure out if his Sire was lying to him. It couldn't be true – Buffy, Giles,Willow, they wouldn't have lied to him, not like this. Okay, he wasn't a true scooby but there had been more than a measure of acceptance since he and Harris had become serious. They wouldn't have left him a cripple, made it impossible for him to claim his boy – would they? His head in a spin, he barely registered Angelus's movement, shifting too late to miss the leg that swept his feet out from under him and tumbled him to the floor. 

Flipping over, he tried to scramble to his feet, snarling as he felt Angelus land on his back. The snarl turned into a fully fledged growl as using his greater weight, Angelus forced his way between Spike's legs, pressing him into the floor and grinding his hips against Spike's arse.

“Oh yes, Willie, I have missed you. All I want is my family back – with a few added extras of course. Just think of it – _Spike_ – your bite back, a chance to pay back the initiative, perhaps even turning that Riley boy and having some fun with him. You don't have to turn Xander – claim him and he'll follow you to the ends of the earth, he always has been foolishly loyal. I will claim that cheerleader and tame her tongue once and for all and we could be a whole new Scourge. Tell me that this doesn't appeal to you and I'll know you're lying. I can smell how much you've missed me, Spike, and I have missed you – have missed this.” All the time he was speaking, Angelus was grinding himself into Spike, lips sliding up and down his neck until he was talking directly into Spike's ear. Without volition, Spike knew he was pushing his hips back, automatically flowing into the once-familiar rhythm. No, he couldn't lie and say he wasn't interested – the chance to have his bite back, for vengeance against the initiative, but more than anything the opportunity to make Xander's his properly. Taste his blood without the need for artificial methods of cutting, feed all of his senses when they were fucking so that he could taste how good he was making his boy feel. God, Angelus had probably found his one true Achilles heel and Spike just wasn't sure what he was going to do. 

Angelus was licking at the side of his neck, more than likely in preparation to bite – his way of marking Spike as his property, and Spike found himself tilting his head slightly to facilitate things. It was automatic – he had been trained to do this for decades and he couldn't fight his conditioning. He looked upwards, a sense of – what? Shame? - coursing through his veins as he saw Xander's wide open stare and he slammed his lids shut so that he didn't have to face that accusing look. What the hell did Xander expect from him anyway – he wasn't a white hat through choice and his Sire was offering him _everything_ a demon could want. Family, a mate, chaos and destruction.......

“Fuck you, NO!” Slamming his head back, Spike knew he had caught Angelus full on and capitalising on the shock his Sire was feeling, he wriggled out from underneath the hefty weight. Springing to his feet, he shifted forward and slammed the toe of his steel toe cap boot into Angelus's ribs, lifting the body with the force of his kick. He followed up with another kick but as he went to stamp down, Angelus recovered, grabbing Spike's foot and shoving it backwards so that only a flip through the air prevented Spike smashing into the ground. They circled each other carefully, both in game face, and Spike allowed a fangy grin to spread across his face. “Not looking so pretty there, _Sire_. Whatsa matter – all that animal blood catching up on ya?! Oh yeah, I guess you never knew what good care my boy takes of me – regular supply of human blood here and although it might not be hot from the source it's a damned sight better than what you've been drinking the last few years I'll wager. So come on then, you great pouf. Show me why the Hell I should follow you when my life is pretty damned good thanks ever so.” 

“You're gonna regret that Spike. I was willing to forgive you, welcome you back into the family. Hell, I was prepared to take on Harris and that was a sacrifice and a half. But now, well now you are going to have to crawl to get back into my good graces, and I hope to hell you – OOF!” Unwilling to listen to more shit, Spike rammed his shoulder into Angelus's stomach, shoving the older vampire backwards until he slammed him against the wall. A tight grip on the huge skull, and he smashed the dark haired vamp's head into the wall repeatedly, stopping only to knee him in the balls to ensure he was incapacitated. Beating Angelus had never been the agenda – getting Xander back in one piece was the name of the game. 

As Spike leaned back, fist clenched and arm tensed ready to throw a heavy punch he registered a presence next to Angelus on the wall. A spurt of speed took him back to the middle of the room, a shocked gasp coming from him as he watched five demons appear from nowhere and surround Angelus. They looked a bit like octopuses, with four long, waving tentacles that they used like arms. They 'walked' or slid on four other, larger tentacles, a smooth motion assisted by a trail of slime they left in their wake. As he watched, Angelus's limp form was draped in a robe, lifted up and he was carried through the door by four of the demons. The one remaining turned towards him and Spike clearly heard Xander utter a muffled “ewww” sound behind him. 

“You fought well, lesser demon.”

“Errr, thanks mate. If you don't mind me asking, what you planning on doing with the foreheaded one?”

“He is the final ingredient in our ascension. His sacrifice will be noted, do not fear. I regret any hurt we may cause you at his loss but he is necessary.”

“S'not so much about losing him mate. More about you opening the Hellmouth to do your ascending bit – not sure I can let that happen. Damned sure the Slayer might have a few words to say.”

A tentacle waved in an offhand gesture. 

“The Slayer is an irritant we have handled for over 5 centuries – I do not think she will be much of a hindrance. I would suggest you take your pet and leave. We have no quarrel with you – as yet.” 

“Right ya are mate. Just thought I should warn ya – we'll be meeting again, probably sooner than you think.”

“If it is meant to happen, then so be it. Fare thee well, lesser demon.” 

Before Spike's eyes, the demon became translucent then disappeared from view entirely, only the trail it left behind marking it's path to the door and beyond. 

Turning quickly, Spike hurried over to Xander and with some manoeuvring managed to snap the handcuffs. He caught Xander as his legs gave way beneath him and held him close, breathing in deeply the scent of his mate, safe in his arms. 

“What the hell was that? And how come you could understand what it was saying?” Well used to Xander's less than conventional responses, Spike was still slightly thrown that this was Xander's opening conversational gambit.

“Er – they're Sk'vald demons pet. Don't normally see 'em this far away from the Ocean. And the language is French – bloody American schooling don't teach you nothing.”

“Yeah, and that was proper English right there.”

“Better than you speak.”

“Huh.” With Xander's arm thrown over his shoulder, Spike began to walk slowly towards the exit, determined to get them home so that the gang could figure out how to stop the Sk'vald's plans. “Hey Spike?”

“Yeah pet?”

“Did I ever tell you it's demons like that I hate the most.”

“Why's that pet – is it the slime or the tentacles?”

“Neither really. It's the lack of knees – just totally creeps me out. No idea why. I ended up looking it up once, it's got a posh name and everything. So has my clown fear but I'm too scared to remember what it's called.”

“Ha bloody ha luv.” They staggered through the doorway, and Spike could see Willow and Buffy waiting out side the 'weave', obvious relief on their faces as they registered who was coming towards them. 

“Hey Spike?” Xander sounded a bit slurred and Spike wondered if he was maybe concussed, or whether it was just everything catching up with him. If Spike had his way, Xander would not be taking part in any final battle. He wanted him home, safe and sound. He knew Xander would hate it but he couldn't help it – the need to protect was ingrained in him and he couldn't risk losing this human that was so special to him. 

“What luv?”

“Thank you for choosing me.” Surprised, Spike came to a stop, turning to look Xander in the eye.

“What do ya mean?!”

“I couldn't hear everything he was saying to you, but I got the general idea. And I know how appealing it probably sounded – a chance to wreak havoc and have your family back and everything. So thank you – for choosing me and what we have.”

“He said he could fix the chip.” The look on Xander's face soothed Spike's heart. The boy knew how much that meant to him, knew how the chip chafed at his self esteem and his control daily. Xander was also honest enough with Spike to say that part of him wanted to experience Spike's bite, wanted them to be able to share everything. So yeah, he well understood what Angelus's offer meant to Spike.

“Well if Angelus knows, Angel knows. And payment for sorting out this mess and filling his ass with soul will be whatever this fix thing is.”

“You sure luv? Want me hanging around with my bite back and everything? Slayer and Watcher might not take too kindly to it.” Spike looked over, could see Buffy and Willow were getting impatient but he needed to know Xander's thoughts, needed to know what he truly wanted. To be frank, Spike had not expected to face this decision and he was in two minds about it. Chipped, trust was not an issue – Xander _knew_ Spike wasn't chomping on the general populace, as did the Slayer, Red and the Watcher. But unchipped?

“I'm sure. Watching you fighting Angelus reminded me that you're not just **my** vampire, but that you're a Master Vampire. It's time people realised it and accepted it, time you got your bite back. And if the likes of Riley and them don't like it – well, Sunnydale isn't the only place we can live.”

“You'd leave here – for me?”

“Well yeah. I love you, you bleached menace. I don't give up this ass to just anyone you know.” 

“Love you too Xander. An' I promise, chip or no chip, you can trust me, luv.”

“I know.” The moment was too strong for kisses or hugs. Instead promises were made with one long look between them, a look that cemented their commitment to each other whatever they had to face. 

“Oh for goodness sake, can you two stop making goo-goo eyes at each other and get out here! We've know where they're taking Angelus and we need to get there quickly so that they cannot put down another blanket spell and keep us out.” Giles's voice broke into their reverie and as one they turned towards him. 

“Yeah yeah, G-man, didn't mean to let a little thing like being kidnapped get in the way of a good apocalypse thwarting.”

“Xander, that is not what I meant and you know it. And will you please not call me by that ridiculous nickname.” 

“Where did Cornfed get to? Dropped a load in his camos and had to go change?!”

“Ewww, Spike, gross much!! Riley's gone to get a truck with some weapons – he's going to meet us at the Hellmouth.” Following behind Rupert, Spike helped Xander remain on his feet as they headed towards the car. On Xander's other side, Willow had wrapped her arm around his waist and added her assistance, obviously pleased to have her friend back safely in one piece.

“You ready with that spell Red?”

“Oh yes, most definitely. One re-souling spell coming up on the double. And this time it's not coming loose ever again!! I'm under strict instructions from Cordy to make sure I don't attach a happiness clause – that was one conversation I could have done without!”

Smirking, Spike manoeuvred Xander into the back-seat of Giles' mid-life crisis vehicle, shaking his head. Off to avert an apocalypse with three teenagers, an old man and a pretend solider – funnily enough, he didn't give much for the Sk'vald's chances of ascending anywhere that night!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

The watcher's car pulled up outside the remains of the Sunnydale High School and came to a screeching halt. After listening to an argument between Spike and Xander, which had lasted the entire drive, Buffy turned around in her seat and glared at the pair in the back. “Do you two mind?”

“But Buff, he wants me to wait in the car. What am I? Eight?” Xander objected.

“Enough! Shut! Up!” She yelled throwing her hands up in exasperation.

“NO!” Buffy shouted pointing a finger at Spike who had opened his mouth to say something but then quickly closed it again and looked around at the others in the car for help. Buffy turned her glare and her finger to Xander. “You _will_ stay with Willow. You will not argue or try to help with the slaying.”

Xander, following Spike's lead, looked around at the others for help. When he saw Willow's resolve face was firmly in place, he knew there was no point in arguing any more. He pouted and nodded his head.

“Good,” Buffy said, turning back round in her seat. “Now we can go slay the bad guys. Uhm.” She looked over at Giles with questioning eyes. “How do we do that exactly?”

“This would have been so much easier if those two hadn't been arguing the entire drive. We could have had this discussion already and saved valuable time and -” 

“Oi! Watcher!” Spike interrupted. “Ya wanna get on with it?”

“Oh right. Of course. It's quite simple really. The Sk'vald are relatively simple to dispose of...” 

The group looked at Giles expectantly, waiting for him to continue and when nothing was forthcoming they looked at each other. Buffy shrugged and turned back to Giles. “And that would be by?” she prompted.

“What? Oh yes. It's just ...” he trailed off distractedly and pointed out the window of the car. The group turned as one and looked in the direction Giles was indicating and sat watching in silence, mouths agape as a tank drove into the car park. It came to a juddering halt next to the car, the top opened and Riley popped up with a big grin on his face. 

“How's this?” he asked, looking down at the shocked group in the car. 

Xander smiled then giggled before he joined Willow and started laughing. Buffy leaned out of the window to wave to her boyfriend. “Hi Riley! Where did ya find the nifty car?”

Riley smiled back. “Borrowed it from the army base.” He shrugged and looked around the empty car park. “We better get moving so I can get this thing back before somebody misses it though.”

“Can't believe Cornfed actually came through for once.” Spike commented with a small shake of his head but he was grinning too. 

“Will it work Giles?” Xander asked leaning forward between the seats. 

“I do believe it will at that.” Giles said.

“We need to get Angel out though,” Buffy reminded everyone as she slid back inside.

“That would be easier to accomplish if he were in fact Angel rather than Angelus. I suggest that Willow and I remain here with Xander and perform the re-souling spell while Buffy and Spike sneak into the school and retrieve Angel. Riley can set up his...tank and eliminate the Sk'vald as soon as you are clear.”

“How long will it take ya to shove Angelus' soul back up his arse?” 

“Spike! Do you have to be so, so....”

“What slayer? Askin' a question. I don't wanna try 'n drag Angelus outta there. Do you?”

“No. But you could be nicer,” Buffy said with a huff of annoyance.

“Enough,” Giles interjected. “It should take about thirty minutes to complete the spell. If there isn't anything else?” 

“Nope. Sounds good G-man,” Xander said before turning to Spike. “You be careful.” Leaning forward he pressed a quick kiss to Spike's lips. 

Spike opened the door and got out of the car. Before shutting the door, he leaned back inside. “Be back before ya know it,” he reassured Xander then turned and joined Buffy who was waiting beside the car. Spike and Buffy walked across the pavement and onto the grass overgrown with weeds. They carefully searched the building to find a place they could enter without being detected. The windows and doors were boarded over and the doors also had heavy chains and locks to prevent entry. 

“Here Spike,” Buffy whispered, indicating a window with several loose and rotting boards. 

They worked together to pull off the decaying wood as quietly as possible. Spike helped Buffy into the school then turned back to look at the car in the distance. He knew Xander wouldn't hear him and he knew he was being silly, but he didn't care. “Love you Xan,” he said before following Buffy through the opening and into the dark, decrepit bowels of Sunnydale High.

The hallways were gloomy and barely any light got in through the covered windows. There were bits of debris strewn across the floor and the lack of light made the footing treacherous. In some places the floor was completely missing, leaving gaps they needed to jump over. In some cases the holes were so large they had to search for wood or other material to use as a makeshift bridge. Once placed they would slowly cross the expanse and when they both reached the other side without incident, Buffy would breathe a sigh of relief and they would exchange a grateful glance. 

Although Spike could see better, he continued to let Buffy lead as she knew the layout of the building and he would warn her of any danger if she seemed unaware. “Where to now Princess?” Spike whispered.

Buffy gave him an annoyed look over her shoulder and scowled down at the dark smudges on her hands. After wiping the worst of the mess off on her trousers and taking a good look around, she turned back to Spike. “The hellmouth is under the library. Down this way. C'mon.”

She led the way towards the familiar room, picking her way carefully through the detritus. They slowed their pace even further as they neared their destination, a dim, flickering shaft of light warning of someone ahead. One of the double doors to the library was hanging askew and the light was coming through the opening. They crept closer and peered through the gap and into the room beyond. 

* * *

Xander watched quietly as Willow took out several items from a plain brown bag. After consulting with Giles, they had decided that they would be able to do the re-souling spell without getting out of the car. Willow moved to the front along with her bag and set about preparing for the spell. Not knowing much about magic, Xander thought it best if he kept quiet and watched for trouble. He peered into the shadows thrown by the remains if his former school, trying to make out Spike's form. He thought he saw some movement in an overgrown corner near some windows but couldn't be sure. It was probably only wishful thinking on his part anyway. “Love you Spike,” he whispered into the darkness. He figured Spike wouldn't hear him but he didn't care. He wasn't sure exactly when Spike came to mean so much to him but at some point the vampire had crept into his heart and made himself a home and showed no signs of budging. Spike was loud, messy and a pain in the ass and Xander loved him all the same. With a last longing look at the shadows near the school, he turned away and watched as Willow made the final preparations for the spell. She had pulled out the drink tray and placed a fat, white candle in one of the holes meant for a cup. Giles held the clear glass Orb of Thesulah cradled carefully in his lap.

“Ready?” Willow asked.

They all jumped when the car was filled with the sound of a deep rumble and shook with small vibrations. Reaching quickly forward, Giles scooped up the orb that was trying to escape by rolling down his legs. Looking out the window they realised Riley was manoeuvring the tank into position. 

Giles cleared his throat briefly while settling the orb firmly back on his lap. “Shall we then?”

With a nod Willow set the candle alight and started a quiet rhythmic chant. Giles soon joined in and Xander sat back to watch the ritual.

* * *

The library was lit with candles perched on the remains of the counters and tables. Their light flickering and the smoke adding to the already burnt smell of the room. The Sk'vald demons were gathered around a table near a large hole in the floor. Spike poked Buffy excitedly when he spotted a familiar figure locked up in a cage in the corner and staring out at the proceedings with a glower on his face. 

“There,” he whispered in her ear and pointed in the right general direction. He knew when she saw Angel. The beating of her heart quickened and her breathing increased. Spike wondered if she realised she still had feelings for the big poof. None of his business he supposed and he didn't owe the overgrown boy scout anything either. Shoving shit in his head and conducting all sorts. He shuddered and pushed the thoughts from his mind.

“Is that Angel or Angelus?” She whispered back.

“Angelus,” Spike hissed. 

“How do you know?”

“I know. ” Spike answered quietly with a firmness that left no room for doubt. Buffy obviously trusted his word and simply nodded.

Angelus lifted his head and looked in the direction of the door. His mouth turned up in a sly, knowing smile and his eyes locked with Spike's. He opened his mouth but before anything came out, his body stiffened and he threw his head back as if in pain. Spike put out an arm when Buffy moved. He shook his head and mouthed 'wait' when she looked at him in question. She nodded in understanding and they waited quietly for the spell to be complete.

* * *

Xander felt the hairs on his arms standing on end and an itchiness that seemed to crawl along his skin, tickling and tingling as the magic in the car grew in power. It built higher and higher until it was an almost tangible thing, thick and cloying. Suddenly the orb started to glow and became brighter over a few seconds and just when he thought he would have to turn his eyes away the glow disappeared and Willow slumped in her seat with a sigh. Giles reached out an arm and placed it gently on her shoulder.

“Are you all right?” 

“Yeah. Just a little tired,” she responded, sitting up straighter. “Do you think it worked?”

“One can never be completely sure in these situations until the subject is carefully observed of course.” Giles took in Willow's disappointed expression and added. “But I think it is safe to say that in all probability the spell was a success.”

Xander gazed into the darkness and waited for Spike and Buffy to return. Hopefully they would have a souled Angel with them and he only felt a very small twinge of guilt for mostly wanting Angel to be safe only so he could fix Spike's chip.

~*~

Spike watched as Angel's head dropped forward. “That's it,” he said keeping his voice down and checking to see what the demons had got up to while they were watching Angel.

“Good. I'll be right back,” Buffy said as she moved toward the opening. She stopped when Spike reached out and grabbed her arm.

“Know you're the Slayer'n all but we don't know how much help he'll be and trust me, he's heavy.”

Buffy seemed to consider his words for a few minutes before nodding and stepping aside so Spike could slip through the gap. 

“Watch my back?” he asked.

“You trust me?” she countered.

Spike held her eyes for a few moments before smiling and answering, “yeah. I do.”

If Buffy was surprised by his answer, she didn't show it. She merely returned his smile with one of her own. “Hurry back. I'll keep an eye on them.”

Spike quietly slipped through the narrow opening and gingerly made his way along the outside of the room, keeping to the shadows. He made it to the cage in a surprisingly short amount of time and the other vampire looked up when Spike reached through the bars and touched his arm. Fortunately, Angel's eyes appeared clear and he seemed alert. Spike made quick work of the lock on the cage door and it thankfully swung open with only a minor creek. Looking over his shoulder he saw the Sk'vald still busy clustered around a book on the table and chattering excitedly. Slinging one of Angel's arms over his shoulder, they made their way back to the doorway where Buffy was waiting. She helped Angel through the opening and into the hall. Spike followed and they headed back to the car park. Returning was easier as the didn't need to waste any time making bridges. With no sounds of pursuit, the group moved as rapidly as possible and could soon see the window Spike and Buffy had used to climb inside. 

“Can you make it?” Buffy asked Angel as they prepared to climb through. 

“I'll be okay,” he answered with a sigh. Spike thought he looked almost done in but figured he'd make it at least as far as the car and if not he'd hoist the big lug over his shoulder and carry him the rest of the way. 

Buffy jumped up and out the window, landing gracefully on her feet. Turning she helped steady Angel as he carefully made his way out. Spike scrambled out after them and they headed across the grass and back to the car. Spike could see the tank had been moved and the large turret was now facing the school. As they neared the watcher's car, the back door opened and Xander popped out. Spike smiled in greeting and they turned to watch together as the tank fired the first round into the school. The resulting explosion took out the remains of the library and a good portion of the building beyond exposing the deep crack in the sunken earth that led to the Sunnydale hellmouth. Xander thought he could see bits of tentacle among the wreckage and turning his face away. He desperately tried to hang on to what little there was in his stomach. The tank fired again and the resulting explosion effectively buried the opening under dirt, rocks, and bits of concrete and brick. There was no question as to whether the Sk'vald demons survived. Riley appeared out of the opening in the top of the tank and shouted down at the group below. “Think that'll do it?”

“I should think so,” Giles said. 

Buffy squealed in delight and ran over to stand near the large tracks of the tank and bounce up and down. “Oh, Riley! You were great! Can I ride with you back to base?”

Angel looked at Spike, eyebrows raised in disbelief. “Is she serious?”

Spike shrugged and rolled his eyes. “'Fraid so mate. C'mon,” he said tugging on the sleeve of Angel's leather coat. “You can come back to the apartment with us.”

Job done the group dispersed and headed home for the night.

<

* * *

/p>

Angel, Spike, and Xander were relaxing around the office the next afternoon. Xander was pacing about, sipping from a can of coke and trying to decide how to broach the subject of Spike's chip. It would need to be done delicately. They wouldn't want to upset Angel and have him leaving all in a huff without finding out what they needed to know. A roundabout approach would be best. Yeah.

“So Peaches. Angelus said he could fix the chip for me. That true?” Spike asked.

Or we could try the direct approach. That could work too. He hoped. Xander studied Angel's face as he looked at Spike. He couldn't decide if Angel was upset or not. In fact he couldn't tell anything much at all. 

Angle finally sighed and looked away, out the window, into the late afternoon sun. “Yes. It's true but I don't know Spike.”

“C'mon. Not gonna go snacking on the population. Told you. Xander takes good care of me. Not been drinking that animal crap for a long time now.”

Angel,” Xander started, stepping closer to the pair. “I trust Spike. He won't hurt anybody. Besides, it isn't fair. You know how many times we've had to go up against humans and he's gotten hurt? And he was only trying to protect himself. Or me. It's not right and you know it.”

Angel thought quietly for a few minutes while Spike and Xander waited, impatiently but silently. This was too important to mess up by pushing too hard.

“I'll do it,” Angel finally relented. “But on one condition.”

“And that would be?” Spike asked.

“You agree to renew your bond with me.” 

“Oh no pal,” Xander said, shaking his head furiously. There was no way he was letting Angel mess about with Spike and take him away. Spike was a royal pain in the ass but he was Xander's pain in the ass. “No way. He's mine and I'm not letting you or anyone else get between us.”

“Xander-”

No! NO WAY!.” Xander was shouting now and pacing back and forth.

Spike stepped over and stood in front of Xander effectively stopping his movement. He put his arms around Xander and rested his head on his chest, the top of his head nudging Xander under the chin. Xander took a few deep, measured breaths. Spike stepped back slightly and looked up into Xander's eyes. 

“'T's not what ya think, luv. Don't think he means **THE** bond. Only our blood bond.”

Xander calmed even more. “Is there a difference?”

Spike laughed. “Yeah. Just a quick exchange of blood. Nothing more. Isn't that right, Peaches?” Spike looked over at Angel for confirmation.

“He's right. Just a quick exchange of blood and then we can disable the chip.”

Spike stepped back, surprised. “You mean today? Now?” 

Xander felt as shocked as Spike looked. “It's that simple?”

“Surprisingly, yes. Shall we?” 

Angel stood and waited in the middle of the room for Spike to approach. Spike placed a light kiss to Xander's lips before turning and stepping up to Angel and simply standing. Waiting. Looking into deep brown eyes, wanting to put his trust in his Sire. It'd been a long time since he'd trusted this vampire. Angel met the hesitant, hopeful gaze with his own without flinching or looking away. 

“I'm trusting you Will,” Angel said gently. “You can trust me.”

Spike nodded and bared his neck. Xander watched enthralled as Angel took Spike in a light hold within his arms. Leaning forward, his face changed and he bit gently, took a few sips and pulled back, licking his lips. Xander was surprised to feel his cock stir and he adjusted himself slightly. Spike's fangs dropped and Xander felt a sharp surge of jealousy as he watched his lover bite into Angel's neck. It should be me, he wanted to shout. A wave of dizziness washed over him as he suddenly realised, it would be him. Very soon. Straightening up, he watched Spike back away from the larger vampire. Angel squeezed Spike's shoulder briefly before dropping his hand and turning to Xander. 

“You'll need your mobile phone. Spike stand here.” Angel positioned Spike a few steps away so Spike was standing between them. Xander dug in his pocket and took out his phone. 

“I'm guessing this is going to hurt. I don't know how much though. Try to stay between us. It shouldn't take long.” Angel instructed Spike. “Xander. You stand there and don't move until it's done. Okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Ready?” Angel asked them both. 

Spike and Xander shared a long, loving look and without looking away from each other, they both nodded. Angel took out his phone and hit the speed dial, mentally thanking Cordelia for her ingenuity in programming the phone for easy use. Xander's phone rang and Angel indicated he should answer. As soon as Xander's phone connecting with Angel's, Spike bent at the waist, face twisted in pain. Angel held up a hand before Xander could move. It was one of the hardest things Xander ever had to do. Stand by and watch as Spike crumpled slowly to the floor, moaning and clutching at his head in pain. His heart was breaking and he wanted to run to his lover and hold him in his arms. After what seemed like hours, Angel closed the line and put his phone away. Xander met his eyes with a wide panicked look and when Angel nodded he practically flew to Spike's side. He scooped the limp form up in his arms and cradled him close, chanting Spike's name over and over. Xander didn't even realise he was crying until a shaky hand reached up and wiped a tear from his cheek. Gasping in a breath, he looked down and saw bright blue eyes peering back at him. 

“Thank god. Shit Spike. Are you okay?” Xander asked sniffling slightly.

Spike gave him a small smile. “Yeah. Got a bit of a headache though.”

“Do you think it worked?”

“Only one way to find out.”

Xander slid and arm out from under Spike's back and held it out. “Go ahead.”

Spike met Xander's eyes and then looked down at the arm stretched out in front of him. Reaching up, Spike took a small bit of skin between his fingers and squeezed. Hard.

“OW!” Xander exclaimed, pulling his arm away. Then laughing when he discovered he was the only one who shouted in pain. “It worked?”

“Yeah. “Spike grinned back. “It worked.” He rolled his head gingerly to look for Angel, who had stood quietly watching the exchange not wanting to interfere. “Thank you. Sire.”

“You're welcome William. Don't make me regret my decision.”

“Won't.”

Angel nodded. “I don't think we should let Buffy know though. Not just yet.”

“Gotta agree there. Don't think the others would take it very well.” Xander said, chewing on his lower lip in worry.

“Be all right. You'll see.” Spike reassured him. “I'm knackered. Bed?” 

Xander and Angel helped Spike to his feet and they stayed on either side of the slightly shaky vampire and made their way upstairs. Xander decided to worry about the others later. Right now he had a vampire to heal and a bond to seal. 

* * *


	5. EPILOGUE

Barely half an hour after Spike got his bite back, there was a knock on the door. Actually, knocking was an understatement: it sounded like Riley had turned up with his tank and was using the turret to tap on their entrance. Eyes rounding, Xander panicked. What if Buffy had discovered that Spike had his bite back?! Shit, what was he going to do?! Leaving Spike snuggled up in the bed sleeping off his headache, Xander shuffled to the front door, his thick socks slipping on the hardwood floors as he rushed to the entrance. He cried out as he knocked sideways and slammed into the wall, his cry of 'Angel, what the fuck man?!” lost as the front door was yanked open and Angel himself was knocked off his feet. 

It took Xander a few minutes to realise that Angel wasn't actually under attack but was lying on the floor beneath Cordelia voluntarily. And by the looks of it, she was **very** happy to have her lover back in one piece, soul and all. And wow, Queen C's kissing technique had actually improved over the years because he couldn't remember her using _that_ move on him back in the day. Stepping over the bodies in his hallway, he tried to close the door, a muffled "oof!" his first clue that Cordelia had not come alone. 

“Ah, Xander, thank you so much – if you could just take this” which was a garment bag “and let me through, that would be marvellous.” Grabbing the garment bag before it was shoved into his face, Xander stepped back and allowed Wesley to enter the hallway. “I see Cordelia is giving Angel a piece of her mind – the entire journey down here she said she was going to do it but somehow I didn't picture this as the method she would use!” Xander guffawed, leading Wesley to the small living room and throwing the bag onto the floor by the sofa. Wesley flung himself onto the sofa, releasing a huff of air that reminded Xander of visits to janitor's closets and escorting cheerleaders home for a well-earned reward in the form of a make out session – Cordelia could be exhausting but it was generally worth it. 

“Would you like a cup of tea, Wesley?!” 

“Er - “

“Don't worry, Watcher, I've taught the boy how to make a proper cuppa.” Xander smiled as Spike walked into the room, his mouth watering slightly as he took in the sculpted pale torso shown off perfectly by the black sleep pants that were hanging off lithe hips. Spike ran his hand through his hair, flattening the unruly curls that were escaping to spiral around his face as he walked over to Xander and gave him a tender kiss. He stepped back, sliding his face down and licking delicately at Xander's neck before smirking as he walked towards the kitchen. Xander wondered how he was meant to make tea with the hard-on tenting his trousers but he was perfectly happy to follow Spike into their little kitchen area and give it a try. 

“Ahem, yes, well that would be lovely thank you Spike. I wanted to speak to you actually – wondered if you wouldn't mind giving me a few details about the last few days, for my personal chronicles that is.” 

“I don't think that would be a good idea Wes. Thank you by the way – for bringing my stuff to Sunnydale and, well - “

“For hiding Cordelia from your malicious, evil alter ego?” Xander's eyes snapped back and forth between Angel and Wesley – definite tension there and he wondered what the story was. 

“Hey!! I didn't need help hiding from that reject from the 80s. And you - you need to get out of all that leather before it brings you out in a rash – it can't be good for you, walking around wearing half a cow. Although, I need to ask – do you have to smother your body in talc to get those pants on?!” Xander felt like he was watching a three-way tennis match as Angel, Cordelia and Wesley bantered back and forth. 

“Oh believe me, there was a veritable mountain of the stuff when I went by your apartment to get clothes for you. I can only imagine how long it took you to get into those – they look at least a size too small, or perhaps you've put on weight?!” 

“Okay, never thought I'd say this but enough taunting of Peaches!! Angel, you can use the bathroom to return to your normal state of sartorial elegance and then I would ask you politely to collect your minions and please vacate the premises. Want some time alone with my boy.” Sipping at a cup of tea, Spike made a striking picture in the kitchen doorway. 

“Ugh, Spike, put it away! You're paler than milk – there _is_ such thing as fake tan, you know? No one wants to go around with all that pallid skin, really, and it so clashes with that monstrous mess you've made of your hair.” 

“Ahh, Princess, your sharp tongue hides the depth of your feelings for me. You know you want me – why don't you kick Peaches here to the curb and let me show you what a real vamp can do?” 

“Because I am **so** not taking Xander Harris's cast offs thanks very much, and besides, I've just got Angel trained not to cry when he sees the credit card bill. It would take way too long to train you.” 

Angel reached for the bag of clothes then moved over to Xander. 

“Xander, I want to apologise for - “

“Nothing to say sorry for Deadboy. You did your bit when you got rid of the chip – anything else that happened is way in the past and will not be brought up again. Ever. Don't really want to look at you and think you're thinking about what Angelus was planning to do to celebrate me being part of the family, no way, nuh huh. So yep, any tying up of the Xan-man and getting up close and personal will not be mentioned ever again.” 

“Thanks Xander, I appreciate it. And you and Spike? I – WE owe you for this.”

“Hey, send us a few more referrals and we'll call it quits.” Angel smiled and for a moment, Xander could definitely see what Buffy and Cordelia could see in him – those big brown eyes and that soft mouth......

“OI! Peaches – whatever you're doin' to the boy, lay off! Bloody hard to concentrate when he's throwing off those pheromones so unless you lot want a display I suggest you get a move on.” Xander flushed bright red as he realised he was vaguely turned on, scuttling away from Angel with wide eyes. Angel had _never_ laid vampire mojo on him before and he was shocked that he was doing it now. He squinted, wondering if that was really Angel....

“Sorry, Xander, Cordelia has that effect on me. Sometimes I forget you Sunnydale lot aren't used to me being so – um, friendly?” 

“Angel! Stop teasing him! Ignore him, Xander, he's just discovering he likes playing with people's heads in a _fun_ way instead of using them to bowl with, and can I just say ewwww – he just tends to do it at really inappropriate times!” With a shrug, Xander looked around at the people in his living room and realised his family had grown – it wasn't just Buffy, Giles and Willow anymore. Angel and his team were part of his family and he was part of theirs, especially with Spike renewing his bond with his Sire. It was a strange feeling but one he could definitely grow to like.

* * *

“Been a bit of an eventful night, luv.” Leaning down, Spike kissed the top of Xander's head, breathing in the scent of his boy. It was a relief to have Xander back where he belonged, in Spike's arms, in their bed, safe and sound. 

“Yeah, just slightly. Can't believe Riley came through with a TANK man!! That was pretty awesome!” 

“Yeah, yeah, Captain Wheaties did alright for a change. You know love, things can be a little bit different now – if you want, that is.” 

“Oh yeah?” Xander looked up at Spike, slipping his thigh over Spike's leg and pressing himself against the cool body. Spike felt himself respond but held himself back – they needed to talk. 

“Yeah. If you want, we can talk about the Consort thing – know it's been in the back of your mind cos it's been on mine. Wasn't an option before but now ...” Trying for nonchalance, Spike stroked his hand down Xander's back. 

“You've just got your bite back, and I – look, Spike, I really _really_ want to know what it's like. But the Consort thing is a big deal. It means forever right? And it's not that I don't want forever but - “

“You want to know what it's like being with me without a leash before you commit, right?” 

“Yeah – yeah. Is that – is that alright?” Spike looked down and realised that Xander was worried that Spike wouldn't understand. But the boy – and he was a boy compared to Spike – was probably the most loyal person Spike had ever met. When he loved, he loved wholeheartedly, and for that kind of devotion Spike was definitely prepared to wait. After all, he had his Sire back, the kudos of resouling Angelus would reverberate around the demon world and they would get a helluva lot more business because of it, and best of all, the government chip was gone. He could wait – Xander was worth it – he could wait. 

“Yeah love, that's more than alright.” Shifting down, Spike laid his face against the curve of Xander's neck, licking delicately down the fast-beating pulse. “And there's a lot we can do now that'll help convince you. Never been bitten have you pet?”

Xander moaned, arching his neck back to give Spike more access. 

“No – never been bitten. Closest I ever came was Parent's evening when we first met.”

“Oh yeah, Sire gave you to me. If I'd known how fuckable you were then, I'd have made a move a lot faster love.” Grazing Xander's neck but not breaking the skin, Spike allowed his face to shift. “Wanna know what a bite can feel like – when it's not for food-like?” 

“Oh yeah!” Undulating his body along the length of Xander's so that he could feel the heat all the way to his bones, Spike licked once more to mark his place. 

“Let me show you....”

* * *

Here endeth 'THE CASE OF THE ASCENDING ANGEL'. Watch out for  
SPIKE & THE HARRIS BOY   
in   
THE CASE OF THE SLAYER'S KISS 

* * *


End file.
